The present invention relates to a coin packaging machine in which, when a packaging paper is not fed at a predetermined timing to accumulated coins gripped and rotated by packaging rollers, the packaging mechanism is reversely operated so that the accumulated coins are fed back to the state at the point where they were introduced into the packaging rollers and the accumulated coins are stopped in this state, whereby scattering of coins in the packaging machine is prevented.
As known means for attaining the above object, there can be mentioned a system in which, even when a packaging paper is not fed to accumulated coins, packaging rollers continue rotation while gripping and supporting the accumulated coins therebetween until a packaging paper is supplied, the operation being interrupted when a packaging paper is manually fed, and after this manual feeding of the packaging paper the operation is started again to complete packaging of coins (see, for example, Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 27166/77).
This known structure necessitates a motor for rotation of packaging rollers and a cam line shaft driving motor for operating clamp jaws. This is a disadvantage since the packaging machine becomes expensive. Further, when a packaging paper is caught by some member or other during the feeding operation and is not fed to accumulated coins, the packaging rollers continue rotation while in direct contact with the periphery of the accumulated coins. The packaging rollers are therefore readily worn or damaged.